Use of electric vehicles has started to spread. An electric vehicle includes a battery and an electric motor. The electric vehicle operates upon supply of electric power from the battery to the electric motor.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. H8-201488 discloses a technique regarding an apparatus for displaying the remaining capacity of a battery mounted on an electric vehicle. This remaining capacity display apparatus includes correction data calculation means for reading out from memory a correction amount corresponding to the degree of deterioration of the battery. The remaining capacity display apparatus displays the remaining capacity of the battery on a remaining capacity display section in consideration of the correction amount read out by the correction data calculation means.